Always
by SuperFangirl88
Summary: This is a short story that helped me grieve one of the best actors of all time.
So I decided to sit down and write a story this morning. The news of Alan Rickman passing really hit me hard. So this is going to be a little rough... probably some spelling/grammar errors. So yall please be kind and not flame too hard, it has been a long time since I have written. I also believe if there is ANYWAY of fictional characters being alive in some way that this would happen...

Sorry for the feels. This has helped get a little emotion off of my chest this morning.

#ALWAYS #RIPRICKMAND #Slytherin

Cancer... Cancer... The word had rung in his ears the first time the doctors had said it. How could he have cancer? He was healthy for God's sake! HEALTHY! He had gone home with his wife Rima, still in shock. The Doctors had said things neither one could understand at the moment. Things that neither could accept as of yet. Stage four, dieing, months to live... caught too late. They still rung and rung in his ears.

They quietly ate dinner, neither talking, both trying to deal with the blow they had recieved. He only had months to live. He could prolong that time with treatments but it would cut back on his 'quality of life' they had said. The last thing he wanted to do was be stuck in bed while chemicals ran through his body. They decided together to forego any treaments and to just enjoy the time they had left together.

They night they lazily made love, her mapping his body she had learned so well over the years, with her hands. Commiting to memory every flaw, every mole, every mark on his skin. They slept in the next morning before going out for a late breakfast.

The next three months they went out to dinner, went to the theater, went to the movies. They wined and dined together. Never telling the world of the upcomming tragedy that would take everyone by surprise. He reread the Harry Potter series. And finally when he began to feel the change comming he contacted people he was close to and told them the news. Trying to pour his wisdom of the movie industry into each of the rising actors and actresses he adored.

Christmas came. They decorated the whole house, mostly Rima because he was so tired, it was in his bones this tiredness. They shared christmas presents. They rang in the new year and he knew it was comming. He was ready for this, but was his wife? They had spent so many years together. Their whole adult life. They rung in the new year from the comfort of their home, watching the ball drop together for what they knew would be the last time. As midnight hit he had kissed her with all he had. And she had cried through it all, still pouring her heart and soul into the man she had always loved. She started wearing the wedding band he had bought her when they had secretly wed, nearly four years ago now. They both knew the end was comming.

The third week of January came and he took to laying in bed. He was tired. His body ached, but his heart and mind was ready for this. He had accepted it. Everything was lined up to be taken care of. His wife would be able to live comfortably the rest of her days until she met him up above. There was nothing left for him to do here. They called their closest friends and family and they all sat around his bed room and their king size bed. He smiled and sighed, sorry anyone had to watch this but knowing they wanted to be there. And secretly he was glad to not be alone. To not have Rima alone.

Her hand was clasped in his and he held on with all of the strength he had left, pulling her to lay across his chest. "I love you my darling." He whispered in his still velvety voice. She choked out a sob and pressed her lips firmly against his once more. "I always will love you Alan." she murmuered against his lips. With a small smile he closed his eyes "I will see you again. I will wait for you." she nodded, her tears soaking into his white cotton shirt.

When he opened his eyes all he saw was white for a moment. It was a beautiful light, peaceful. He gazed around, feeling better than he had ever felt. No aches, no pains. It was amazing, it was heaven.

He looked up at a sound and was startled by a tall dark figure that seemed to appear out of thin air.

"Hello Mr. Rickman." the man greeted in a voice, much like his own. A little thicker of a accent, but so much like his own. "We have been waiting for you. I requested to come meet you at the gates."

The man wore long black rhobes and had long black hair that he had tied off behind his head. Alan gasped "You're... You're him." the man nodded and gave a small smile. "Yes my name is Severus Snape. I requested to come greet the man who has portrayed me down below. I wanted to thank you." He held out a thin pale hand towards Alan. Without a thought he clutched the hand tightly in his own and pulled the man into a bonecrushing hug.

"Welcome to Heaven Alan Rickman. You have a mansion waiting for you right past the gates. And a bench to wait for Rima on right out front." Hand in hand the two men walked up a golden winding path, right up to a beautiful golden gate, which swung open as they approached.

"You have been watching over me?" Alan questioned as they came to a stop. "Always..." was the only answer he recieved as they walked into the afterlife together.

#RipAlanRickmand


End file.
